Always
by rainymood
Summary: In a bicycle accident, Tohru hits her head and wakes up in the hospital with the two most important Sohma boys by her side. As their life unfolds, life decisions and love interests are taken into a much deeper consideration by our favorite onigiri. With a big twist, how will Tohru's fate end? Which boy will remain at her side until the very end?
1. Chapter 1

Always

Tohru began her morning bike ride with a smile. She hummed lightly as the pedals of her light blue bike span. As she passed each house in the small neighborhood, she tossed a rolled-up newspaper at each doorstep. Her aim had gotten noticeably better after the past two months of practice.

The sixteen year old was working a morning job to help with school costs along with her original janitorial job after school hours. At first the two boys whom she lived with, Yuki and Kyo, had opposed, worried about her heavy work load, but Tohru found a strange peace while pedaling in the light dusk of the morning. The boys seemed to sense that and pressed the subject no further. Despite her complaisant character, Tohru was usually pretty stubborn about doing what she felt like she needed to do, even if having to convince so was done as politely as possible. Besides, the boys could never find it in themselves to stop her from doing something that she said she enjoyed doing.

As Tohru made her last round and the final newspaper slipped through her fingers onto the last house porch, she turned to make her way back home. Kyo and Yuki would have to be woken up for school pretty soon. On her quiet way back she though about what she would make for breakfast, the same happy tune making its way from her into the air.

As she made her way to the outside of the community, shops began to open slowly, their owners groggy and tired at the day's beginning, letting Tohru know without having to glance at a clock that she was doing just fine on time. Tohru made her way out of the quiet neighborhood and onto the quiet road that would eventually lead to Shigure Sohma's house if followed correctly. However, after years of walking the path on her way to school and back, it became a natural route in her brain; there was no need to pay it any special attention.

About halfway down the dirt path, there was a small clearing. Tohru always took a moment to look over at it during her morning walks or bike rides. It was hard to believe that before Tohru had been fortunate enough to meet the family that meant so much to her now, she had been living alone in a tent!

However, this morning was different from the hundreds before. Tohru's gaze didn't fixate back to their original position in front of her. Her distraction had lasted just a moment too long in reminiscence and Tohru's front wheel hit the small rock in the middle of the path that she had always subconsciously swerved around before. Her front wheel came to a stop and the back wheel began to lift above the ground, sending Tohru flying forward. Her quiet melody stopped.

Tohru was send flying into a sudden lurch, her school uniform rising up from the blow. Suddenly the girl landed with a screech onto the rocky trail, her form skinning the next two feet of dirt and gravel. Her bike landed with a thump onto its side, its form bent and its back wheel still spinning.

Her breath suddenly became heavy as the confused girl opened her eyes to see. The surrounding trees were blurry and the rising sun blinded her eyes. Tohru turned from her side to lie on her back, her right side revealing rugged burns and scratches. Her breath became shallower as she reached for her throbbing head.

_Oww..._

Darkness began to eat away at the edges of her brain. In weakness, she let the black ebb away at her eyesight as she rested her lids. Black began to consume the sun that shined down on the suddenly pathetic girl.

Hello all!

I am a somewhat new writer to and an absolute new comer to writing Fruits Basket fan fiction. However, I hope that you have enjoyed this first chapter and the chapters to come (✿◠‿◠). Sorry that this chapter was written a bit narrator-y, but I can assure you that there is dialog and other characters to come in the following chapters.

I'm hoping that this story will become my new most popular one! I think that I like where this story will soon be going the most.


	2. Chapter 2

The ceiling lights were painfully bright. Upon opening her eyes, Tohru immediately shut them again in rejection. Her body stirred underneath the hospital bed sheets. In reaction, the two boys sleeping at her sides were disturbed as well.

Yuki was the first of the two to wake up. "Miss Honda?" he questioned as his eyes opened groggily. He lifted his head begrudged, never had been a very easy person to awake.

"Mmm. Yes?" said Tohru sweetly to her name being prompted, despite the sleep that nearly claimed her. Yuki's eyes snapped open upon hearing the young girl's reply. His body sent electric bolts through him, jolting him awake with excitement. "Miss Honda! Are you okay?" Yuki asked with panic.

Kyo, oblivious to Tohru's awakening, was not in as high-spirited moods. "Be quiet you stupid Rat. Some of us are trying to sleep here." Mumbled Kyo as he repositioned his head on the side of Tohru's bed. His stretched back was near falling to the ground if the chair he was sitting in were to move back another inch.

"Tohru's awake you stupid fool." Yuki replied, too nervous about Tohru's arousal to let any menace slip into his hurtful words. Kyo, in his ever-present competitiveness with Yuki, seemed to perk up nearly just as fast. Kyo quickly stood up to stand over Tohru, sending his chair flying behind him. Kyo's face soon took over the blinding hospital light and Tohru's eyes flickered open in response. "Ah… Good morning." Said Tohru weakly.

Kyo couldn't help but to smile at the girl's cheerful response. Relief flushed through him as he realized that she was okay. "Geese Tohru," said Kyo softly. "What do you think you're doing? We were so worried." Kyo spoke for all of them, Yuki, Shigure, himself. Hell, the whole family had sent in a ridiculous amount of cards and balloons for the resting girl.

The room had become so over-filled with heart shaped balloons and 'get well' cards that the boys had asked the nurses to move it into another room due to difficulty of being able to walk around in the crowded white room.

_Why should they have been worried?_ Thought Tohru. "Where am I?" she asked, gaining a sense of her unfamiliar surroundings. Kyo responded slowly, "You're in the hospital Tohru. You fell off your bike and hit your head. You've been sleeping for a while. We were all getting really worried about you."

"A hospital?" sputtered Tohru. She looked around the room and confirmed what Kyo had told her. She looked down to her arm to see an IV protruding from her arm. She lifted her other hand to her suddenly throbbing head to feel the bandage that was now wrapped around her forehead. "Ouch." She muttered, confused by the sudden pain. The boys sent her a worried look, "Are you okay Miss Honda?" asked Yuki worriedly.

"I'm fine." Replied Tohru. "Just… confused is all." The young miss didn't want to worry the boys about some silly little scratch. "How long have I been asleep for?" she asked.

Yuki's reply was cut short when the hospital doors flew open to reveal a concerned and somewhat bewildered looking Hatori. When the dragon met the young girl's gaze, he suddenly found his composure. "Ah. I see you are indeed awake Miss Tohru."

"Ah. Yes." Replied Tohru meekly. Something about Hatori's presence always made her a bit nervous. "To answer your question, two days."

"Excuse me?" asked Tohru.

"How long you've been asleep…" Hatori explained further. "It's been about two days."

"Oh." Said Tohru in surprise. Had she really been sleeping for so long? It felt strange to have missed so much time from the world. Hatori once again interrupted her train of thought. "It's a perfectly healthy amount of time considering how hard you hit your head. You're body has been recovering, but there are no present signs of any brain trauma or internal bleeding. You should be just fine." Hatori said with a grin. He was glad to be able to deliver such happy news.

"Even that scar on your forehead should heal nicely." He added on in good spirits. Tohru raised he hand to said scar. "It will probably take a few weeks, but the rest of your body should heal just as quickly as well. There were only a few minor scrapes along your right side. You were lucky to not have retrieved any broken bones. That was quite a crash." Continued Hatori in a serious tone.

The bike crash suddenly flashed in front of Tohru's eyes, memory beginning to serve her again. "Yes, I remember it now."

Hatori's eyes squinted in understanding. "Well," he began, eyeing both of the boys standing at her side, taking in Hatori's words despite having been told the same thing days ago. "I'll leave you three alone for now." And with that, Hatori made his way back to his office, the weight of concern for the girl suddenly lifted after seeing her awake and well in her bed.

After Hatori left, the boys both took a moment before returning their gaze back to Tohru.

"I'm really glad that you're alright." Said Yuki sweetly.

"Yeah," followed Kyo. "me too."

Tohru looked up to the boys in happiness. Despite the slight ache in her body, she felt really happy to see how concerned the boys were and how much they cared. It really made her feel like a family. Tohru smiled, letting her obvious content serve as her reply.

The nice silence was broken as the hospital room door once again swung open. This time the doorway revealed a smiling Shigure. "Ah! I'm so glad to see that you're awake dear! Cooking around the house was terrible without you." He exclaimed, his eyes going dark as he remembered the terrible dinners and bickering that occurred in the kitchen during Tohru's time asleep.

Both the cat and the mouse filled with rage as the turned to the dog, their grip in Tohru's hands tightening noticeably. "Is that all you can think about you thoughtless mutt?!" started Kyo. "Is your only concern about eating while Tohru was in the hospital?!" finished Yuki.

"Tohruuuu." Whined Shigure. "They're being mean to me. You know that I missed you don't you?"

Tohru giggled at the boys' endless silliness. "Hehe. Of course Shigure, I'll be sure to make a great big meal tonight when we go back home."

"Yayyy!" exclaimed Shigure, dreaming of rice balls, fish, and miso soup. "Oh no you don't." scolded Kyo. "You have to rest."

Shigure began to pout once again upon hearing Kyo's opposition.

_Beep. Beep…_


	3. Chapter 3

The healing process for Tohru was fairly quick. At first the gashes that her bandages revealed made her feel slightly woozy, but soon they began to fade and as the past two weeks went by, they were barely noticeable at all. Some gashes had even disappeared completely.

The most depressing of them all was when Tohru was finally allowed to remove the white bandage wrapped around her head. Shigure had helped her unravel it in the bathroom, she was worried that the boys would become worried if it were too gruesome looking.

However, upon looking in the mirror, no blood or puss was revealed, only a pink V-shaped scar that made itself evident on the light ivory of Tohru's skin. Although practically painless, it was still embarrassingly evident. Tohru made a side note to grow out her bangs that summer before school started to hide it.

There had been up-sides to her recent bicycle accident though. Tohru had graciously enjoyed the frequent visits from her friends and Sohma family to see how she was doing. Despite the hospital trip being fairly minor, everyone was still very worried and extremely glad to see that Tohru was doing so well.

Not everything had yet returned to normal yet, despite a couple weeks having passed by. Yuki and Kyo seemed reluctant to return to their normal way of life. Instead of their usual fighting, they seemed much more worried about focusing on Tohru, making sure that she was alright and all despite all physical wounds having been pretty much healed already. It made Tohru feel slightly guilty for worrying them so much.

Yuki seemed to express his worry especially. He would even wake up extra early to help Tohru with the laundry. He had offered to help with the cooking as well, but the entire household decided that it was best if Tohru were to keep those responsibilities. However, it didn't stop Kyo from silently giving her a hand in making breakfast or dinner though.

Tohru found herself with a lot more free time and not much to do considering that she didn't know where her bike was, so she couldn't continue her normal morning paper route routine now that she was all healed. As Tohru lay in her bed thinking about what had become of her beloved bicycle, she decided to make a quick visit to Kyo's room across the hall to find out. _He shouldn't be asleep quite yet. _ She thought to herself.

As she stood outside of Kyo's room, she thought to herself if she should perhaps wait until the morning to ask him about her bike. However, she convinced herself to knock on the door anyways and to call his name. "Kyo?" she whispered through the door, turning the knob and opening the door a creak.

No reply. Tohru swung open the door further and entered Kyo's room. "Kyo?" she called again. There was no reply, but Kyo's open window gave hind to where he was. Tohru lifted her leg over the windowsill and made her way outside to the ladder leading to the rooftop. She gave extra care to not slip on the pant leg of her pink pajamas. She called out his name once more. "Kyo?" she asked out to the open air.

_The stars were especially nice that night_ she noted, as she looked to the rooftop and sky, awaiting an answer. "I'm up here." Kyo replied. Tohru made her way up the sturdy ladder and onto the roof, carefully watching her step. Kyo laid peacefully on his back, facing the stars. It seemed that he was noticing just how beautiful the stars were as well.

Tohru made her way carefully to lie by his side on her back too. "What's up Tohru?" asked Kyo with a calm that only seemed to be present when he was on that rooftop of his. "Just enjoying the stars for now." Replied Tohru truthfully. She was enjoying the stars, she'd ask about the bike in a little bit. There was such a peace about the open night sky; she didn't want to ruin it.

After a few minutes of content silence, Tohru found her voice again. "Hey Kyo?" she asked. "Yeah Tohru?" answered Kyo, still facing the sky. Tohru turned her head to face Kyo. "Do you know where my bike is? I haven't seen it since I crashed." Kyo tensed for a bit. "It's around the back of the house." He finally replied. "I've been fixing it up a bit. The wheel was all bent out of shape… You were too Tohru. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you."

Tohru was surprised. She had never thought about the fact that someone had probably found her and then taken her to the hospital. The story had never come up in the past two weeks. "You found me?" asked Tohru curiously.

"Yeah." Said Kyo darkly.

It was silent for a few moments longer.

"At first I panicked." Kyo continued. "It thought that maybe… that you were dead." Fear began to rise in Kyo's voice as if Tohru weren't lying by his side safely at that very moment. As if she were in front of him once again, not moving.

" You were so still. I couldn't see if you were breathing or not." Tohru wished for a moment that Kyo would stop talking about it. She hated to see him this way. She hated the idea of making him worry and the picture of her lying in that dirt path motionless. Buy Kyo continued anyway. "You're head was bleeding a lot… And you had ripped straight through the side of your skirt. I guess you skidded a bit."

Tohru understood what he was talking about. Before leaving the hospital, a nurse handed her a bag with her folded clothes in it. Her skirt had a gaping hole along the right side, where scratches then littered her side.

"What happened next?" Tohru found herself asking.

"What else?" Kyo retorted. "I picked you up and ran. I ran to the house. Shigure called Hatori and we met him at the hospital. I'd never seen Shigure drive so carelessly. If I hadn't been so worried about you, I'd probably have taken over the car myself."

Tohru laughed lightly at Kyo's small joke. The rooftop regained its comforting aura. "Thank you Kyo." Said Tohru, returning her gaze to the stars. Kyo turned to face Tohru now, fascinated with the way the light reflected on the surface of her eyes. "Sure." He said, moving back to face the night sky. "Always."

Kyo let his eyes close and the world stopped.

_Beep. Beep…_


End file.
